Let the Good and Bad Times Roll
by kieshagiesha
Summary: Some moments bind us, some break us apart. But we learn from every single one of them. Collection of Drabbles. I accept all prompts. WE SHALL NEVER DENY A GUEST EVEN THE MOST RIDICULOUS REQUEST. Not connected, some AU, some crack, and some canon compliant. #17: Pema's feeling insecure. Her mother tells her a story, and it puts things into perspective.
1. Impurities

**(Okay! So this is part 1 of a 4 part series, each depicting a member of Team Avatar with their mentor, I guess. It's Lin/Bolin, Iroh/Mako, Bumi/Asami, and Tenzin/Korra. Just so we're clear THESE AREN'T SHIPS. First off, Lin and Bolin, then Iroh and Mako.)**

**Underneath Pile of Rubble, Inside the Abandoned Beifong's Metalbending Academy**

"Uh...is this where you train _all_ your metalbenders, Miss Beifong?"

"No. Only the special ones. I train my officers elsewhere, but I have a feeling that you're not going to become just _any_ old officer, Bolin. You have amazing potential. And call me Lin." She flashed a rare, warm smile at the teenager, and gave him a once over. With his build, and the right attitude, he would become something great.

"Amazing potential? Can't say I've heard _that_ more than a few times..." Bolin mumbled, uncharacteristically humble.

"Don't sell yourself short, boy."

"Have you ever been able to metalbend before?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Bei-I mean, _Lin_. Mako's been able to bend lightning, but I can't bend metal." he answered, sheepishly.

Lin immediately realized something and smiled knowingly.

"I see what's going on here."

"You..._do_?"

"You have an inferiority complex. You feel inadequate. Don't compare yourself to Mako. This is exactly what's slowing you down. Earthbenders are comfortable in their own skin. They know who they are. I see that confidence in you. But it always falters when you're with your brother. You need to change that. I _know_ you have something in you, something special. I wouldn't have offered to train you, out of the blue, otherwise. Do you know how my mother chose her first metalbending students?"

"No. How?"

"My mother, as you know, was blind. But as she constantly reminded everyone, she didn't think of it like a disability. She '_saw_' things with her feet. She could sense movements a mile away, '_see through_'layers of earth, and could feel the presence of a person and identify them just by memorizing their footsteps. Her '_seismic sense_.' she taught it to me, but I never got as good as her. They say that when you lose one sense, all your others are heightened. She was _marvelous_. But I digress. She wore a metal bracelet on her arm. Made of space '_earth_.' She noticed that sometimes, when she was out an about, the bracelet shivered slightly. But only when the people around her got very emotional. She figured out that only three people caused this. She figured that if these people could make her bracelet move, then _maybe_-_just maybe_-they could metalbend too."

"But these people must have been something special! Only three, out of a few million earthbenders."

"Not at all. They were a far cry from 'special.' First, a rather rotund boy, Ho Tun. He loved food, and had this idea that everything was going to end in **doom**. Next, a rich little girl with an unhealthy obsession with shoes, named Penga. She rarely used her bending before mom took her under her wing. Then last, but not least, some moody teenage idiot, called himself 'The Dark One.' Hated everyone and everything, because of his ridiculous name."

"What was his name?"

Lin flinched, and motioned for Bolin to come closer. She whispered it into his ear.

"Oh spirits! No wonder that guy hated everything! What were his parents thinking?"

"That's exactly what uncle Sokka said. But, as you can see, these people weren't very special at all. You've probably got years of experience on them. However, metalbending requires a traditional form of earthbending, not the modern style you used in the arena."

"I'm willing to learn...Lin."

"I realize that all your life, you've been taught to be quick on your feet. But for metalbending, you're stance needs to be solid, stubborn, and sure, just like the earth you bend. _And keep your feet flat on the ground_!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good. Just like that. Now, press your hand against the wall. Metal is, in essence, just earth that has gone through pressure and pain, to become purified. But it is still earth. This wall has…_chinks in the armor_, if you will. Small, but detectable. You need to find these impurities, and bend them. Only then will you be able to manipulate the wall as a whole."

"But what if the wall _has_ no impurities?"

"Good question. This particular wall is steel. It has imperfections, therefore, it's bendable. Platinum is an example of a very, very pure metal. No one has been able to bend it as of yet. Now, _feel_ the wall. _Sense_ the impurities, and _manipulate_ them."

Bolin closed his eyes, as pushed his and into the wall. His could sense those imperfections that Lin was talking about, but not nearly enough to bend them. After much concentration, he realized that ever though his stance needed to be strong and _sure_, he couldn't keep looking at only one area of the wall. He rubbed his palm all over the wall, until he found a section that was bendable. Slowly, he sunk his fingers into it, as if it were some sort of clay, and twisted his hand, surprised at how pliable it was. He placed his other hand, and began to pull the wall apart, slowly, but surely.

Another smile graced Lin's face. Not just a small one, but an ear-to-ear grin.

"That was a very good first try, young pupil. I'm very, very proud. Yes, I'm sure you'll surpass the ranks of '_officer_'very quickly, kid."

Bolin quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, um...what exactly do you mean by that? Are you saying that I could become Chief of Police?"

"Oh heavens no! That is a job that requires abiding by the law. Something that you don't seem to be good at. Don't fret, though. I don't have much regard for the rules either. Same with mom. We both preferred to function..._Outside the Law_. I imagine that you will become something much, much more important than Chief, Bolin."

"Thanks, Miss Lin. You're actually much cooler than I thought."

"And you're much more competent than I thought. And remember-it's just _Lin_."

Bolin smiled. "I'll choose to take that as a compliment, Lin."


	2. Tremors in Another World

"W-what is happening?" Kyoshi whispered feeling dizzy, and faint. Trying to steady herself, she fell, onto her knees, and stayed put on the floor, unable to get up, letting her head fall and rest in the palms of her hands.

"Something must have happened to Korra while she was in the Avatar State!" Roku hissed, clutching at his abdomen and sides, letting out strangled gasps. He doubled over, and his body fell in a heap; he had fainted.

"This sensation is familiar, like when the mental fire nation princess struck you with lightning!" Kuruk choked. He started a painful coughing fit, and then he was completely out cold, as well.

"No, no, that can't be it…if that were the case, then my spirit would have been gone first, followed by Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and so on and so forth. Furthermore, nothing has happened to Yangchen either. And, you're forgetting, Korra hasn't entered the Avatar State."

Another Air Nomad, a female, followed by a glowing figure draped in white materialized.

"Yue! Yangchen!" Aang exclaimed. "How are the other Avatar's faring?"

"Not, well, I'm afraid. Fire and water, the two element s that Korra had the deepest connection to. All water Avatars are unconscious, and most fire Avatars are in great pain, at least, the one who haven't fainted yet" When Yue reported this information to Aang, it seemed that she had aged years. Wrinkles that had never been there before seemed to appear.

Yangchen was no different. "The earth Avatars are doing only slightly better, migraines, sharp stomach pains, but they are conscious."

"And our fellow air Avatars?"

"They seem to all be in stable condition. None of them have so much as pins and needles in their feet."

"Something's not right. I will go check on Korra."

…

"It appears…that she has…she has…"

"Spit it out!" Kyoshi growled at him, lying on her back, moaning and groaning in immense pain.

"Amon took her bending. It's gone. Save for her airbending. That's why we haven't been affected." By 'we', he meant the Air Avatars.

"Preposterous! Only the Avatar can take away bending! None of the spirits could have given this masked menace the power to energybend!"

"He uses bloodbending to do it. He is a very, very powerful waterbender, Yakone's son."

It seemed that for that one moment, all the Spirits that had not already fainted fell silent at this new piece of information.

"He's a bender? And his whole cause is based upon a false sob story, a hidden identity, a lie!"

"I'm afraid so."

Kyoshi was uncharacteristically silent.

"None of this would've happened had you killed Yakone."

Aang's face contorted into an expression of rage. "I WILL NOT END A LIFE!"

Kyoshi looked just as furious. "Is that so? What about all the people who have just died in the equalist attacks? The soldiers, the innocent civilians! Or when all those people were bloodbent by that deranged councilman? What about the poor few who have taken their own lives after their bending was gone? And what about all the Avatars that might never recover? That is YOUR entire fault, you WILL take the blame!"

It seemed that the entire Spirit World was stunned into silence.

"I-I never thought of that."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! ALL OF YOU HAVE THIS IDEA THAT I'M SOME KIND OF CRUEL, BLODDTHIRSTY AVATAR! NOBODY LET ME NEAR YOU OR KORRA! THEY DIDN'T EVEN WANT ME GUIDING ROKU! THEY HATE ME! YOU KNOW IT TOO!" She went on like that for a few minutes, before she ran out of breath, and started swaying on the spot. She laid down.

_Many Hours Later_

It had been more than a day. Amon's identity had been revealed to all of his equalists, everyone had returned to Air Temple Island in one piece, more or less, and they had headed off for the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang was confident in his widowed wife's abilities to heal the new Avatar, after all, Amon had bloodbent Korra, and so the block was physical, therefore bendable, and not spiritual.

But he was wrong.

For an hour…and a half…two hours…they waited.

Then, there was a tremor felt by everyone. Only Kyoshi, now cooled off, knew what it meant. "She is contemplating suicide?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I suppose there's no need to sugarcoat it." Aang sighed, stressed to no end.

"Go to her."

"I can't! She must connect with me!"

"Actually, Aang," Yue piped up. "When we are at our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. I would say that Avatar Korra has hit her own personal rock bottom."

_Light Chakra…forehead…deals with Insight…blocked by illusion…and the greatest illusion in the world…_

**Separation.**

…

"Not now Tenzin. I just wanna be left alone_." So I can end my life and be reborn without anyone guilt tripping me._

"_**But you called me here."**_


	3. When History Repeats

"B-but…why, Tenzin? What does she have that I don't?"

"Lin, we've been growing apart. We have different goals in life. I want a family. You do not. It would be selfish of me. I have to repopulate the air nomads. You know that."

"But why her? That—that _floozy_! You—you _cradle robber_!"

"Lin! Don't talk about Pema like that! I still love you. But not in the way you love me. I'm sorry, Lin. It's over. Remember, I will always care about you."

"Bullshit, Ten. Bull-fucking-shit."

The hardest part, was that she _knew_ Pema wasn't just some floozy. She knew that the young girl, although she couldn't bend, was adverse in several styles of martial arts, using a variety of weapons, and was a great strategist who could hold her own against any bender.

The raven haired young woman ran down, eyes blurred with tears, and she didn't even realize that she was going the wrong way, until she bumped into a tall, tan man. Chiseled, with a mess of chocolate hair and a stubble, he was very attractive.

"Lin, darling, what's wrong?"

"I—Tenzin, he…he…" but fresh tears were springing up out of her eyes.

She didn't have to finish. Bumi already knew what was wrong. He sighed. It was only a matter of time. Inevitable. He wrapped the earthbender up in an enormous bear hug.

"If there's one thing I know about Tenny, he did it for a reason. He had the weight of the air nomads on his shoulders. Tenzin isn't selfish enough to risk the future of our people on the slim chance that Kya or I might have an airbending kid."

He could feel Lin nodding against his shoulder. "I know. But I can't help but feel hurt." She sobbed some more. "I'm sorry, Bumi."

"Hey! Don't be Linny! It's okay. You're always so tough, and everyone, even you, needs a good cry sometimes. We both know that Tenzin still cares about you." He paused, and decided to add. "And I care about you too."

It was like Lin was having an epiphany. When Yakone's gang roamed the city and made attempts on the lives of team Avatar and their children, it was Bumi who made her laugh, and kept her safe. When she was a kid, she had a crush on Tenzin even then, but whenever she fell down or scarped her elbows or knees, It was Bumi who would react first, he would carry her and take her to his mom or sister to be healed.

She was blind to not realize it sooner.

"B-Bumi!" She started blubbering. "I'm so, so, so sorry! All these years, and you never told me? Why?"

"Lin, you were dating my brother. I like to tease him, but taking his girlfriend is—"

She cut him off with a kiss. He was frozen at first. This was Lin! She'd been dating his brother, the forbidden fruit, the one girl that he wanted but couldn't have. But she kissed him. And he didn't care if he was being used as a released. He's take it, and he'd take it gladly. So he kissed back.

Meanwhile, Tenzin was still standing there, waiting. He was supposed to spar with Bumi, he should have been here ten minutes ago. The airbender sighed. His older brother was probably admiring his reflection is the mirror. He really took after his Uncle Sokka. So when the tattooed young man walked down the corridor and saw his older brother and his ex-girlfriend passionately making out and groping eachother in the middle of the hallway, he was…surprised.

He always knew Bumi fancied Lin. And he was grateful that Bumi stayed loyal to his brother and never acted on those affections. But Lin wasn't off-limits anymore. Plus, he knew that it was probably Lin that had initiated it.

He cleared his throat.

The two jumped apart. Lin scratched her neck nervously, but Bumi didn't look nervous at all.

There were so many things that Tenzin could say. But anger wasn't his thing.

"I know you'll take care of her, brother."

A nimble young waterbender jumped from treetop to treetop, watching the situation unfold. She thanked her lucky stars for how easy her love life had been.

_Years Later_

"Be right back Korra, let me get a shirt from my room."

"Sure thing, city boy!"

The firebender walked down the corridor to the boys dormitories where a heartbroken ex-girlfriend and a comforting brother were in a tight embrace, kissing eachother.

A cough.

An uncomfortable silence.

"I know you'll take care of her, bro."

A waterbender, not as young but just as nimble, jumped from treetop to treetop, watching the situation unfold. Kya could only watch as history repeated itself, yet again.


	4. What's in a Name?

"Congratulations Korra, it's a boy!"

The Avatar huffed out a humungous sigh of relief. "So he's out? No more pushing? Afterbirth done too?"

"Yes, your son is healthy, too, by the way. In case you wanted to know," Mako teased, but a warm smile on his face nevertheless.

"Ha. You are _so_ funny," she deadpanned.

Katara and Kya, who had been the midwives, chuckled at the young couple. "Yes, it's done," Kya told Korra.

"Now give me my baby!" Korra said with an excited giggle

Katara handed Mako the blue bundle, he looked at the boy with an expression that could only be classified as true happiness, and then handed it to Korra.

"We'll leave you alone in case you want some privacy," Kya said, smiling warmly, her mother trailing after her.

The boy clearly took after Korra's side of the family. Even under chubby cheeks, angular bone structure could be seen, much like her father's side of the family. Traditional water tribe mocha skin and chocolate hair, too. The only indication that he had any of Mako in him were his eyebrows. Unmistakably Mako's. But what really set Korra off were his eyes.

Those water tribe eyes.

Not a shade of turquoise like her own, or her mother's, or her father's.

Not sky blue like Katara's.

Not cerulean.

Not any kind of violet or periwinkle or _anything_.

And as Korra stared into the pools of ice blue, she was hypnotized. Entranced, confused, laughing at the bitter irony. She knew those eyes were inherited from her paternal grandfather, but they reminded her of someone else.

Two people, actually, one more so than the other.

Tools for their father's revenge against the Avatar. One was manipulative, and stayed that way. One changed for the better. It was too bad. His body was found in the Mo Ce Sea a few days after the war. The other hasn't been seen since. They were two scarred, confused, and broken boys.

The universe had played a cruel trick on Korra. She loved her son, but whenever she looked at him, she was staring into the eyes of what once were her enemies, heck-_one of them still was_.

"So, what do you want to name him?" Mako asked, breaking Korra out of her reverie.

Without even thinking, Korra said excitedly, "I wanna name him-" But she caught herself and stopped talking.

"What was that? Go on, what were you saying."

"Nevermind, Mako. It's a stupid idea. You'll think I'm an idiot."

Mako sighed. They'd been married for seven years, and kept no secrets from eachother. Why was she starting now? Besides, nothing that Korra said surprised him now.

"Korra, nothing you could ever say or do would make me think that. Even if you stopped loving me, I'd never think of you as an idiot. You know that."

She did know that.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, though."

"I already know that you're crazy. Besides, I named our first born and that's not fair. You gotta name this one."

Korra thought fondly of little Kyomi, her five year old. She was a non-bender, but that would never change the fact that her whole family loved her unconditionally.

"O-okay. I want to name him Tarrlock."

Mako was wrong. She surprised him, alright.

She saw the shock and surprise on his face, and her heart fell, but then she saw something else, and _was that understanding?_, and then he smiled and it turned into a full blown grin and then he said…

"Then let's name him Tarrlock."

She flung the arm that wasn't holding little Tarrlock around Mako's neck, pulling him in closer to kiss his cheek.

"Baby, you're my forever boy."

"I love you too, Korra. Now, I think it's time we introduce our adorable son to the rest of the world, cool?"

"Yeah." She sighed dreamily.

_**14 Years Later**_

"_**Come in Tarrlock, we made you your favorite noodles!"**_ and ecstatic Korra exclaimed, as her teenage son walked through the door of their home on the outskirts of one of Republic City's richer districts.

"Correction, _Dad and I_ made you noodles, mom just sat there giving us '_motivation_' and what not," muttered her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad, Kyomi," Tarrlock said, managing a smile.

"Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, bro, eat up!" the young non-bender woman told him.

"You must be hungry from firebending training, huh?" his father asked.

"I…uh…not really. I got a lot on my mind," he answered.

"What is it?" his Mother asked, genuinely worried.

"Um, can we talk…alone?"

Mako was stoic as usual, so Kyomi cleared her throat, and said, "Dad! I have to show you this new trick I learned with my knives!" She was obviously better at taking a hint than her father, who suddenly caught on, and replied, "Sure, sweetie."

Once Tarrlock and Korra were alone, she asked the inevitable question, "What's the matter?"

Tarrlock took a deep breath.

"I've always wondered where I got the name Tarrlock. Up until now, I just thought it was another Water Tribe name, just like Kyomi's just another Fire Nation name that you and Dad liked. But I was in the school library today, and I saw this book, talking about this bloodbender, and he was evil, and he was the younger son of Yakone, the guy who terrorized the city in the time of Avatar Aang. He was Amon's brother. His name was Tarrlock. It said that he had captured you before, he had bloodbended you. Wouldn't you have remembered that? So why did you name me Tarrlock?"

Whatever Korra was expecting her boy to say, it was certainly not this.

She sputtered, but regained composure. She smiled, distant and painful, but not forced.

"There's a lot of stuff that they don't write in history books. But if you must know, I'll tell you."

Tarrlock nodded for her to go on.

"It all began when a manipulative man with a secret past met a sweet, innocent woman…"


	5. BUMIrang!

"So…I guess we should survey the full extent of the damage, then…" Suki suggested.

"We don't _need _to. We already know that Douchelord Ozai burned down miles and miles of land. It's depressing to look at. And I can't even see!"

"Yeah, I'm with on Toph with this one." Sokka said.

"Sorry, but I agree with Suki," Katara said.

"What about you, Zuko? You can't possibly want to go see-"

"I want to know. So that I can punish my father accordingly."

"Then it's settled. You five go, I'll stay up here with Ozai," Aang said. They didn't think to ask him, they figured he would say no.

"Those are a lot of burnt trees, huh, Katara. I can smell the charred wood from here."

"Yeah, Toph. Firelord Ozai really messed things up." Katara said, half to her friend, half to herself.

"You'll be a much better Firelord than your dad, Zuko," Suki assured Zuko, trying to change the negative mood of the conversation.

"Shouldn't be too hard, " Sokka commented. "No offense."

"None taken. He's a horrible man and I have the dishonor of calling him 'Dad.' I try to listen to him for once, and look where it got me. I almost ruined the world. It'll haunt me 'till the spirit world."

"We're here, guys," Toph muttered awkwardly.

"Appa, go farther down!" the bison readily obeyed Katara.

"Wow. I knew the comet gave us firebenders lots of power…but this much? Damn, we really fucked up."

Suki felt something hard hit the back of her head. "Ow!"

"Suki! Did you burn yourself?" Sokka said looking over at the charred remains of what once must have been a beautiful forest.

Suki turned to see what had pelted her, and smiled as she held up the metal object.

"No, Sokka."

"**Boomerang came back."**

_Years Later_

_**And with a discreet slip of his sword under the foot of his master, the teenager pushed it up, successfully knocking the man flat on his back. The younger warrior put his foot on the elder's chest, being careful to apply no pressure so that he wouldn't actually hurt his master. He held the edge of his self-made sword at his master's neck, claiming victory.**_

"Well done Bumi. You're a master now. I'm so proud!"

"Really? I can't believe it! After all these years of training! Thanks Uncle Sokka! Does this mean I'm ready for…you know, _it_."

Sokka pondered for a moment, the nodded, with a rare look of solemnity on his face. "Yes, I believe you are."

"Ready for what?" Tenzin piped up from the steps near Air Temple Island's courtyard.

"The greatest weapon ever, baby bro. "

"Yes, Tenzin, this weapon is not just one that is useful for fighting, but a strategic tool, and a symbolic treasure marking a great warrior." Added his uncle. "In fact, let me go up and get it right now. Tenzin, do me a big favor, and gather the rest of your family. Bumi, stay here."

By the time Sokka had come down from the room he and Suki used when they stayed at the island, Tenzin had rounded up his mother, father, sister, and aunt.

Aang's smile was so big Tenzin worried that his face was going to break it two, Katara was blubbering, Kya's reaction was pretty identical to her mother's, and Aunt Suki had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aang! My baby's grown up so fast! Sokka's really going to give him…_the thing_!"

"I know sweetie, I know!"

"His aura is the loveliest shade of fuchsia, isn't it, Aunt Suki?" his hippy sister mused dreamily.

"You're right! The color of absolute pride and honor, honey!"

Both of them had been spending way too much time with Aunt Ty Lee.

But Tenzin had to admit, he was curious as to what the great weapon was, considering that his mother and brother referred to the object as 'the thing' and 'it.' All he knew was that it was a great weapon, and nothing else. Was it a sword? No Bumi already had one. A spear? A club? Although he felt genuinely happy for his brother, he was a bit peeved about being the only one in the dark. Even Kya knew! And she was usually too taken with her flowers and 'special plants' to be concerned with anything.

"Guys, what exactly is this-"

"Ssh! It's starting!" his mother whispered excitedly.

Bumi was smiling, standing straight and tall, with his chin up. Quite the improvement from his regular slouch. Uncle Sokka walked up to him. Resting in his two large hands, was a medium sized, squared polished pinewood box, inlaid with mother of pearl and blue quartz crystal. Engraved in the center was the symbol of the Water Tribe. It was small, so it couldn't hold a spear or a club…a dagger, perhaps?

He kneeled in front of the teenage boy, holding the box out in front of him. "From one master to another, my nephew. You have a strong warrior's heart, brave like a tigerdillo, but a mind sharper than any General's."

Bumi took the box from his uncle. He gingerly lifted the lid, to reveal, in all its glory, sitting atop cerulean silk, gleaming as the metal caught the sunlight, a light blue…

…_boomerang?_

What.

Tenzin looked at his uncle incredulously, then to his family sitting atop the stairs, then to his brother, then back to his uncle. "T-that's it then. A boomerang?"

"Not just _a_ boomerang, son. _The_ boomerang."

"You don't know how many times Boomerang has saved our lives!" his mother chimed in.

"I remember when Sokka lost it on the day of Sozin's Comet. He was so sure it was gone, forever. Then while we were going down to check on how much of the surrounding land was damaged…Boomerang came back."

_Boomerang came back._

_**Boomerang came back.**_

He saw the wistful look it Suki's eyes when she said those three words.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it meant that much. How insensitive of me. I'm really happy for you, Bumi."

Bumi looked at his brother. "Aw…baby bro…I love you!" he said, almost something that sounded like…tenderness, and ran to pull Tenzin into a hug. It was so…_Un-Bumi_. "And since I love you so much, I'm gonna call Aunt Toph."

"Why?"

"To bend that metal pole out your ass." Bumi said with smirk.

"BUMI! LANGUAGE!"

"Hey, you're the monk, not me, dad."

"Calm down, pops," drawled Kya. "Let Bumi enjoy his Boomerang."

"Actually..." Bumi began. "I'm calling it...

...BUMI-RANG!"

_**Everybody laughed.**_


	6. School Time Shipping: LoK Version

Mako skipped over to the fish tank, shaking the little canister of food into it, watching the seahorse serpent and the little mustachioed carp fight over it.

Oh! It's time for class!

He jogged out of the room and hopped into his seat in the classroom next to Little Bumi. The other kids were doing various things, Bolin earthbending a random rock, Tahno and Iroh brooding in their shared desk in the corner, and Lieutenant, Hiroshi, and a chi-blocker were using one of their gloves to make Korra's hair all frizzy.

Korra!

Just thinking about her made Mako's heart pound almost out of his chest. He folded a little piece of pink paper into a crane, and blew on it so that it would fly in Korra's direction. Unfortunately, it was knocked off-course with a large gust of wind, courtesy of Mr. Aang, the teacher.

He slid behind his desk gracefully. With an air of regality, he announced, "I have a very important announcement to make, class! Next Friday, the most important event in your young lives will take place!" He paused dramatically, giving everyone time to sit up straight and open their eyes wide in anticipation. "The Golden Dragon Dance."

He then disappeared in a flurry of robes.

"The Golden Dragon Dance! But who am I gonna ask? Lin? Or Princess Ursa?" Lin blinked all kawaii-like at him, causing a hot-pink heart with wings to materialize and make its way towards the blushing non-bender, and Ursa did the same, and two shiny pink heart appeared next to her, but then Lin snatched them out of the air. "I saw him first!"

"DON'T MAKE ME USE MY FIREBENDING POWERS ON YOU!" The princess warned Lin. Her eyes were really scary, dramatic music played in the background, followed by a dark backdrop of the burning sun, causing Lin to cower under the intense gaze.

They then proceeded to ran over to Bumi, cat fighting over him, grabbing at him.

"I know who I'm gonna ask!" Mako grew dreamy as he looked at Korra. Unfortunately, the gorgeous view of his forever girl was ruined as Iroh, Tahno, and Bolin slid up to her, flowers in hand. The hearts in Mako's eyes broke to pieces. "Looks like you got some competition there, lover boy!" Tenzin joked.

A raging storm went over Mako's head, and his eyes glowed with flames of love and determination.

…

"Hey Korra!" Mako said cheerfully. "So I was wondering if—Woooaaaah!" He yelled, as Bolin earthbended him skyward. The green-eyes boy offered a winning grin to Korra, but he was pushed out of the way, letting out an "Umph!" as Tahno came down from the sky, jumping on top of poor Bolin. "Hey there! I like your…ponytails!" But he too was knocked away, this time by Iroh's firebending. "Don't listen to that jerk!"

How was Mako ever going to get his dream girl?

…

Mako watched Korra silently from behind a bookshelf as she checked out a book from the library. He had the perfect plan! All he had to do was write her a note! So he wrote it, making sure to draw a heart on the top, and folded in into a paper airplane, throwing it in Korra's direction.

_What's this?_, Korra thought. She read the note, blushing. It didn't say who it was from, but the only person sitting near her was…Tarrlock. "Ew," she said, storming away, the creepy councilman still being creepy.

Mako could only slap his forehead in frustration.

…

"Lady troubled?" said Counselor Tenzin, sagely.

"Every time I try to ask Korra to the dance, something goes wrong! Maybe we're just not meant to be together.."

Tenzin took a break from doodling leaves and such on his clipboard, and gave a sympathetic smile in Mako's direction. "As your guidance counselor, I can tell you that words of love are difficult to express. They are like lighting, electric, exiting, but need to be controlled—"

"That's it! I know how I'll ask Korra to the dance!" He ran out the door of the room, leaving a disappointed Tenzin.

…

Back in the parking lot, where Oogi and some Satomobiles were, Korra sat atop Naga, Pabu at her side. Tahno sauntered up to her. "You. Me. The dance?" He asked, making a heart out of tendrils of water, and Korra hid a smile and a blush behind her hands. But, she was distracted when Iroh came up from the side, on top of a mini United Forces ship, that was on wheels, with a giant heart made fire above him. "My heart burns for you!" He announced, and Korra gasped. Then, from the other side, Bolin erected a giant statue of Korra, startling her, but she was delighted when she saw it. The two other boys were trying to comfort eachother because of the mediocrity of their proposals compared to Bolin's.

"Bo, it's beautiful!" Bolin smiled smugly. "But…you're too sensitive for me…" he slapped his forehead, but his disappointment was short lived, as Asami came up to him. "I like sensitive guys!" Bolin thought for a bit, then knocked Korra's head off the statue, changing it to Asami's. Korra frowned as she watched Asami and Bolin do things that made even the statue blush, when Pabu started to chitter and grabbed Korra's arm and began to jump up and down. "What is it Pabu?" The ferret the proceeded to point upward, where Korra saw Mako in the sky, assisted by Jinora and Ikki. He was creating bolts of lightning in the sky, spelling the words: Korra will you go to the dance with me? From Mako.

Korra mouth formed into a big 'O,' as Mako came down from the sky, and her other three admirers looked up in awe.

"Mako! That's so sweet! I'd love to go to the dance with you!"

"You would?" Mako looked like the happiest guy in the world.

"Yes!" The other three guys were busy wallowing in self-pity together. "But…I already decided to go with someone else." Said guys perked up immensely.

Flames engulfed Mako's body, as he turned into ash, slowly being blown away in the breeze.

Tahno, Iroh, and Bolin stood by, looking anxious and hopeful.

So imagine their surprise when Amon walked pat them, a happy smirk on his mask. The three boys, Mako long gone, began to weep and scream comically.

"What can I say? I like the quiet, mysterious type."

"I did _not_ see that coming," Iroh deadpanned, as Amon and Korra skipped off into the sunset.

_**The End**_


	7. Hell Hath no Fury like an Avatar's Belch

**(This is earlier than I usually update, but this one was a prompt given to me by a lovely individual, Jokermask18, and this chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it, so here it is now! It's short, but, hey, I can't write an epic novel about a burping contest. Though any of you are welcome to try it. I still owe prompts to: EmoMetalMusicLuvr16, Makorrian77, Jokermask18, and some Anon. I have about 15 chapters before I run out of ideas, so, yeah.)**

"Hey Mom!"

"What, Leon?" Korra groaned. She loved her son and all, but she was very, very tired.

"You wanna have a burping contest?"

"Nah, champ. I'm really tired. Some other day."

Hmm. The teenage earthbender thought. How was he going to get his mom to agree to this? Of course! He'd question her badassery.

"Yeah, dad said that you'd make an excuse. He said that you're probably afraid of losing, so…"

Did Bolin really say that? No. But Korra didn't know that.

Korra shot up out of her chair "Aw hell naw! I'll have you know, your father and I had a burping contest on our first date, and I whooped his ass!"

"So you'll accept my challenge?" he asked, smirking. He knew that his tactic of calling his mom out on being a coward would work.

The Avatar narrowed her eyes at the thirteen year old boy. "Oh, it's on…"

…

Chief Bolin parked his Satomobile in the driveway of his house. He got out, humming 'Girls from Ba Sing Se,' holding stack of paperwork from the office. He hated going through all of the documents, but hey, work is work, and he was Chief of Police—his brother's boss!

Anyways, he was walking to the door, papers in hand, whistling now, when his entire six bedroom, four bathroom shook like there was an earthquake. He immediately dropped all the work he was holding. What was odd though, was that none of the other houses were shaking, but several neighbors came outside to complain.

"You! Chief! You live in this house? What's going on in there?"

"Stop that ruckus!"

Bolin gingerly opened the door, afraid of what he was going to find inside. Were his wife and son okay?

"Hey guys, did you hear that so—"

Of course they were okay. Korra and Leon were having a violent burping contest. Cans and cans of Flame Pop lay beside them, and they were both woozy from all those…bubbles.

Korra let out a huge belch. "Yeah, how you gonna beat that, ya little son-of-a-bitch?"

_Oh the irony_, Bolin thought, rolling his eyes at his wife. _And she calls __**me**__ immature!_

Leon, not to be outdone, let out an even louder burp than his mother. "Top that!"

"I—I…can't take it Leon!" Korra exclaimed, feigning faintness . "You win!"

"VICTORY SCREECH! WAHOOOEEEE!"

"C—come closer, Leon…"

"Yeah? Whaddya want, loser?"

And with that, the Avatar burped the biggest burp ever in the history of burps. It was like a sonic wave released from her mouth, such a high frequency that Pabu had to hide under mountains of linens.

"I win. Loser."

Then she fainted.

It was just then that Leon noticed his wide-eyed father standing in the doorway. "We're…sorry?"

"Just…just forget it."


	8. Justify the Misuse

**(So, this particular piece was something that kinda came to me after seeing the animatic for season two that they showed at Comic-Con, which I WAS NOT AT BY THE WAY. Anyways, they showed this scene of Korra and the airbabies having an air scooter race, Korra wins using the Avatar State, and Tenzin flips his shit. But I thought, 'What if it was Aang trying to connect with his grandkids THAT HE NEVER GOT TO SEE ERR MAH GERD' and threw this piece of crap together.)**

"I'm really sorry. It was selfish of me." Aang would readily take the blame, of course. It was his fault.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind you doing that, your reasons were definitely justifiable." Korra didn't think it was, though, and she had a rare smile of understanding on her face.

"So what's wrong here? Why did you come to see me? Not, that I mind, you're company is enjoyable. But why?"

"Your son was yelling at me for hours on end about not respecting the Avatar State, and abusing its power. That's why I'm angry. He thinks that I'm a complete idiot and that I don't know a thing when it comes to spirituality! He doesn't even stop to think, to consider that maybe it wasn't my doing."

"I'm sure he doesn't. Tenzin is rather uptight about most things. He hold true to what he says, and although he calls you out on being stubborn, he is far worse. But I'm sure he doesn't think of you as stupid."

"Then you don't know him as well as you thought you did."

"Why didn't you tell him it was me who made you go into the Avatar State? That it was my fault? Surely that would've eased the blow?"

"But it wasn't your fault! It wasn't a fault at all! No one got hurt! All you wanted to do was play with your grandchildren, the saviors of your race. You've never seen them before, and I know how much you would have loved to have taught them airbending. It's completely understandable, and very sweet of you."

"Still, I possessed you. You're being uncharacteristically levelheaded right now."

"Well, you could so something for me…"

"And that is?"

"You could use divine intervention to go lecture him. 'Tenzin, don't you ever yell at your father like that again!' I'd love to be a part of that."

"Ahaha, I'm afraid that it doesn't work like that."

"But when you were at the temple on Crescent Island, and went into the Avatar state, Roku fought off the soldiers and sages, living through you!"

"I suppose that would work…"

"Would you try it?"

"It's the least I can do. And it'll be amusing, even though I'm not much of a prankster."

"You used to throw fruit pies at the Acolytes."

"I did no such things! Where did you hear that?"

"Your kids."

"I'll have to have a word with all of them, then."


	9. Mean Girls: Avatar Style

Tahno: If you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some…_private lessons_.

Korra: If you're a waterbender, why are you white?

*Bolin momentarily stops deepthroating his noodles to stare at Korra*

Bolin: Oh my God, Korra, you can't just ask people why they're white.

…

Toph: That one there, that's Ty Lee. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Sokka sat next to her in English last year.

Sokka: She asked me how to spell lychee.

Toph: That tall one, that's Mai.

Sokka: She's totally rich because her dad's the ruler of New Ozai.

Toph: Mai knows everybody's business, she knows everything about everyone.

Sokka: That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets.

Toph: And evil takes a human form in Azula. Don't be fooled because she may seem like your typical evil, crazy Fire Nation princess, but in reality, she's so much more than that.

Sokka: She's the queen bee—the star, those other two are just her little workers.

…

Bolin: What's up?

Korra: Can I help you?

Bolin: You Water Tribe?

Korra: I'm the Avatar.

Bolin: I feel that.

…

Tenzin: Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die! Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up, just don't do it. Okay, promise? Okay, now everybody take some rubbers.

…

Tahno: Is your muffin buttered?

Korra: What?

Tahno: Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?

Korra: My what?

Asami: Is he bothering you? Jason, why are you such a skeeze?

Tahno: I'm just being friendly.

…

Mama Mako: Hey, you guys! Happy hour is from four to six!

Korra: Um, is there alcohol in this?

Mama Mako: Oh, God, honey, no! What kind of mother do you think I am... Why, do you want a little bit? Because if you're going to drink, I'd rather you do it in the house.

…

Asami: She thinks she's gonna have a party and not invite me? Who does she think she is?

Iroh: You're right, hon.

Asami: I like *invented* her, you know what I mean?

…

Tahno: Oh my God, I love your scarf! Where did you get it?

Mako: It was my dad's.

Tahno: Vintage, so adorable.

Mako: Thanks!

Tahno: That is the ugliest f-ing skirt I've ever seen.

…

Korra: Hey!

Mako: Why were you talking to Tahno?

Korra: I don't know, I mean, he's so weird, he just, you know, came up to me and started talking to me about cactus juice.

Mako: He's so pathetic. Let me tell you something about Tahno. We were best friends in middle school. I know, right? It's so embarrassing. I don't even... Whatever. So then in eighth grade, I started going out with my first girlfriend Asami who was totally gorgeous but then she moved to the Fire Nation, and Tahno was like, weirdly jealous of her. Like, if I would blow him off to hang out with Asami, he'd be like, "Why didn't you call me back?" And I'd be like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?" So then, for my birthday party, which was an all-guys pool party, I was like, "Tahno, I can't invite you, because I think you're gay." I mean I couldn't have a gay guy at my party. There were gonna be dudes there in their _bathing suits_. I mean, right? He was _GAY_. So then his dad called Toza and started yelling at him, it was so retarded. And then he dropped out of school because no one would talk to her, and he came back in the fall for high school, all of his hair was all styled and he was totally weird, and now I guess she's on cactus juice.

…

Katara: Oh, god.

Toph: You dirty little liar!

Katara: I'm sorry, I can explain.

Toph: Explain how you forgot to invite us to your party?

Sokka: Toph, I cannot stop this ostrich-horse. I have a curfew.

Katara: You know I couldn't invite you. I had to pretend to be plastic.

Toph: Hey, buddy, you're not pretending anymore. You're plastic. Cold, shiny, hard plastic.

Sokka: Curfew, 1:00 AM, it is now 1:10.

Toph: Did you have an awesome time? Did you drink awesome lychee juice, listen to awesome music, and then just sit around and soak up each other's awesomeness?

Katara: You know what? You're the one who made me like this so you could use me for your 8th grade revenge!

Toph: God! See, at least me and Azula know we're mean! You try to act so innocent like, "Oh, I use to live in the Southern Water Tribe with all the little arctic hen, and the little otter penguin!"

Katara: You know what! It's not my fault you're like, in love with me, or something!

Toph: What?

Sokka: Oh, no, she did not!

Toph: See? That's the thing with you plastics. You think everybody is in love with you when actually, everybody HATES you! Like, Aang, for example, he broke up with Azula and guess what? He still doesn't want you! So why are you still messing with Azula, Katara? I'll tell you why, because you are a mean girl! You're a bitch! Here! You can have this. It won a prize.

*Sokka rides away, Toph is still yelling*

Sokka: And I want my green bag back! I want my green bag back! Water tribe, OUT!

…

Zuko: Suki made out with Master Piandao! And so did Yue!

Suki: You little slut!

Yue: You're the slut!

*swearing*

…

Ty Lee: I can't go out.

*soft fake cough*

Ty Lee: I'm sick.

Azula: Boo, you whore!

…

Student: Nice wig, Toph. What's it made of?

Toph: Your mom's chest hair!

…

Mai: I think tonight might be the night with Zuko.

Ty Lee: What are you talking about? You've already slept with him

Mai: Yeah but tonight's night I like it.

…

Asami: It's called the Ember Island Fat Flush and all you drink is lychee juice for 72 hours.

Mako: Lemme see that... this isn't even lychee juice, it's lychee juice cocktail. It's all sugar.

Asami: I wanna lose three pounds.

…

Tahno: If only you knew how mean she really is... You'd know that I'm not allowed to wear aviator hats, right? Yeah! Two years ago she told me aviator hats were _her _thing and I wasn't allowed to wear them anymore. And then for the Solstice my parents got this really expensive cow-hippo leather aviator hat and I had to pretend like I didn't even like it and...it was so sad. And you know she cheats on Mako? Yes, every Thursday he thinks she's driving Satomobiles but really she's hooking up with General Iroh in the projection room above the auditorium! I never told anybody that because I am _such_ a good friend!

…

Asami: OK, I'm going to forgive you, because I'm a very Zen person. And I'm also on a lot of pain medication right now. You know Mako really does like you? He was always talking about how unusual you are. Really pissed me off. It's like, when I was seven, I had this really expensive toy carriage from the Earth Kingdom. But I never played with it, so my mom wanted to give it to my cousin. But even though I didn't want it...

Korra: You begged your mom to let you keep it?

Asami: No. I threw it down the stairs. I smashed it 'cause I didn't want anyone else to have it. But that's just me.

…

Bolin: You can't join the Junior Metalbending Police, it's social suicide!

Lin: Thanks, Bolin.

…

Hasook: Somebody wrote in that book that I'm lying about being a virgin because I use super jumbo tampons... but I can't help it if I've got a heavy flow and a wide set vagina!

Tenzin: Yeah, I can't do this.


	10. Meet your Future

**(So I saw this comic on Tumblr about the younger Gaang meeting their older selves, so I had to write about it. I love crackfics!)**

_Aang:_

"S-so, you're me? In the future?"

"Eeyup."

"I'm tall! And I grew into my ears! Who do I marry? Huh? Is it Katara? Please let it be Katara!"

"It is! And you'll be super happy together!"

"That's amazing! And, um…what about kids? We're not really the last airbender, right?"

"Don't worry. We have three kids, and one of them is an airbender! Now, let me show you something."

"What?"

"Two words. MARBLE. TRICK."

"Yeah!"

"Katara, look!" they said in unison.

*Does marble trick while looking at respective Kataras*

_Katara:_

"Ha! They never change, do they?"

"Nope. Aang might have matured physically, but he's still the 12 year old that we found in the iceberg so long ago."

"Aunt Wu said that I'd get married to a powerful bender…do I?"

"Honey, you have no idea."

"It's Aang, isn't it?"

"Well…yes! And it's the most amazing thing ever and-"

"But…it's a little weird. I mean, he kissed me at the invasion and at the play but-"

"KISS HIM ALREADY! Seriously, you'll be happy, we have three kids."

"Only three?"

"Believe me, I would have had more, but childbirth takes a toll on your body…"

"Hmm…?"

_Sokka:_

"So, let me get this straight. You're me, and I'm you?"

"Pretty much."

"Woah-oh! I tuned out pretty good looking, eh?"

"I know! It's pretty cool."

"What's that thing? Is that a sword? I got a new sword?"

"Nope. We found the space sword! And Boomerang!"

"I NEED A MOMENT."

*Goes off into corner to shed manly tears of joy*

_Zuko:_

"You're…really tall. And…muscular. And you're smiling. Something's not right…"

"Just accept that you will eventually grow out of your brooding emo teenager phase."

"Hey! I'm no brooding emo!"

"Oh really? '_I must regain my HONOR or else I will never be happy and I will not rest until I get it back!' _Ring a bell?"

"Hmph. Fine. But how did I get all those muscles?"

"Oh-ho-ho! Eh, ehe, ehehe…lots of _working out _with Mai, if you catch my drift…"

"I don't think I do."

"We have a daughter."

"Woah. Still not sure what you mean, though."

"We, um…spar. Hand to hand combat. Training with respective sharp weapons. Yeah. That's it."

"But what does that have to do with having a daughter-"

"MOVING ON! We named her Ursa! After Mom! We found Mom! Isn't that great?"

"Oh, yeah! That's awesome! But I still don't—nevermind."

_Toph:_

"What are you wearing that stupid suit for?"

"I'm Chief of Police."

"Excuse me, what? I can't believe that you're me! What the hell happened to _'Let's break some rules!'_ and totally not caring about anything? Huh?"

"Well, I can _still_ do whatever I want. I started the force. I _make_ the rules."

"Hmm…ultimate authority does sound pretty good…But, wait, does this mean there are other metalbenders? People actually learned it?"

"Yup and I'm teaching Lin, too. One day, she's gonna be as great as we are."

"Who's Lin?"

"Daughter."

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER? WHO'S THE FATHER?"

"That's the thing. I really don't know. It could be The Duke, I think…"

"He's like…eight! And super tiny!"

"Mmm…well, he's not tiny forever. _If you know what I mean_..."

"Huh? Oh, gross…"

"Not as gross as picking your toes in public."

"But you still do it."

"Of course. I don't wear shoes, gotta keep those feet looking clean."

"BAREFOOT BEIFONGS FOR LIFE!"

*High-Fives*


	11. Babybending!

Korra was the Avatar. She could bend all four elements, both give and take other's bending, and cross over to the spirit world, and take on almost anyone.

Surely, babysitting four children with the help of her boyfriend and two best friends shouldn't be too hard.

Oh how wrong she was.

They decided to go into the city, originally to run some errands, but the ever-so-loyal Team Avatar and her airbending peers abandoned her in her greatest time of need.

"Okay! No fooling around, guys! We're only here to get some groceries, and—"

"Can I go to the library?"

Korra knew that Jinora wouldn't cause any trouble. "Okay, but you can't go alone."

"I'll take her," Mako offered, a smile lighting up his face. Korra looked at him like he was a six-legged cat owl. "What? I like books! I just never got the time to read that much…"

And they were off.

"Korra, I want ice cream!"

"Ikki, don't whine, it's—"

"Ooh! Perfect, I know this place, it's an ice cream parlor, and a candy shop!" Bolin piped up.

Korra rolled her eyes as the two ran away to a colorful building with flashy neon signs.

"Well, " she said, Rohan in her arms, turning to Meelo and Asami, "Looks like it's just the four—" They had disappeared, too.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

_The Library_

"No offense, Mako, but I never would have pegged you as the type to enjoy fine literature."

"None taken. I used to go to school when I was little, but then, y'know…But I really liked it! Can't say the same for Bolin. Funny thing is, his grades were way better than mine."

"Hmm. Go figure…hey, look at this one!" She pointed to a thick book with a gold cover.

"Love Amongst Dragons? They made a play based on that, right?"

"The play is said to be horrible, but the book is supposedly a lot better."

"Well then, shall we check it out?"

"Of course!"

_Candy Shop/Ice Cream Parlor_

"Which flavor should I get? I can't decide! Lychee, mango, watermelon, or moon peach?" Ikki furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration.

"Why not get them all?" Bolin told her, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Ikki's eyes lit up with an expression of utmost joy and happiness. "Y-you mean…I can have more than one flavor?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Jinora never lets me have more than one!"

"Neither did Mako!"

_Hair Salon_

"Where are we, pretty lady?"

"This is where I get my hair done!"

Meelo's mouth was shaped into a big 'O' and his already huge eyes were opened even wider.

"I wish I had hair, but daddy won't let me…"

"I think I have an idea!"

_Grocery Store_

"Oh for the love of the spirits, Rohan, please stop crying!" Korra was a mess. Her hair was out of its usual three ponytails, splayed wildly across her face and shoulders, and there was spit up on the front of her shirt.

Rohan kept on crying.

Korra didn't understand! He had taken a nap, his diaper was clean, he had eaten a few minutes ago, and had his bottle too.

"Asami will fucking pay for all this shit."

She hadn't gotten any grocery shopping done.

_**Jinora and Mako leave the library after checking out a bagillion books, until they walk pat the Salon to see Asami and Meelo…**_

"Jin! Look at my wig! It looks just like 'Sami's!" Meelo yelled at his elder sister.

"Lovely, Meelo." She deadpanned, looking at her little brother, who's lumpy head was covered in a long, curly, black wig.

Mako and Asami chuckled at the little boy.

"So, Bo and Ikki are with Korra and the Baby?" The firebender asked his ex-girlfriend.

"No, they went to go get ice cream and—"

"Oh no…this is bad, very bad…there's no way Korra can take care of Rohan by herself…"

"I'm so sorry Mako!"

"S'okay, you didn't know. But we need to get Korra." Jinora had a determined look on her face, as if she were about to go on a very important mission.

…

"Please, please, please Rohan! Shh! Quiet!"

"Korra! Are you okay?!"

"Jinora! Mako, thank the spirits you're here!"

"Ro, baby, are you okay?" Jinora cooed, as Korra gratefully handed her the baby.

But Rohan kept crying.

Mako sighed. "Give him to me."

Jinora quirked an eyebrow. "O…kay…?" She gently placed her brother in Mako's arms. Almost instantaneously, he stopped crying a started giggling...?

"Mako?" Korra spoke quietly.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU THAT?"

The firebender smiled smugly.

"You know," Asami said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mako said, 'I'm pregnant, Korra's the father,' instead of it being the other way around."

Mako scowled at her.

"Aw, lighten up, Mama Mako!"


	12. Mamasami!

"Bo, where are you going?"

"Uh, Pema wants me to get groceries."

Iroh slapped his forehead at his boyfriend's lame excuse.

"With Iroh?"

"She wants a lot of groceries…" the General told him nervously.

Now it was Bolin's turn to slap his forehead.

Mako looked at his brother. Korra was cuddled up next to him, they were listening to the radio.

"Bo, who do you think you're fooling?" the Avatar asked him, smugly. "I know you guys are going on a date. In fact, they probably been dating for ages!"

"Is this true?" Mako narrowed his eyes at the other firebender, who was doing his best to make himself invisible.

"Y-yes, Mako."

Mako stared at them both for a long time.

It was only half a minute at the most, but it felt like an hour.

Finally, he said the unexpected.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!"

"If you can't tell, Mako's pretty happy. Now go, have fun on your date, Bo."

"HOLD UP. WHAT IS THIS ABOUT BOLIN GOING ON A DATE?" Asami boomed, coming out of a door that nobody had ever noticed was there.

"Yeah, him and Iroh have been dating."

"You!" She marched up to Iroh, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You better treat my baby right, or else, you'll be sorry that you ever messed with him, understand!"

"Y-yes, Asami!"

"And furthermore, you will act like a proper gentleman, are we clear?"

"Yes!"

Of course, if Iroh said otherwise, the temple walls would be painted with his blood, because Asami had gone into full blown Kyoshi mode right now.

"Okay! Now have fun, Bo-Bo!" She pinched Bolin's cheek, and skipped back through the door.

Everyone was awkwardly silent.

"Bo-Bo?" Damn, I thought you were my mother, Mako."


	13. Mashion

"Mako, we need to talk."

"You're gonna break up with me?"

"No."

"You've decided you're a lesbian?"

"No. We need to talk about your outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" He clung possessively to his scarf and awkward belly jacket shirt thingy that he wore on top of the equally awkward long coat.

"People keep asking me if you're my gay friend. And that comment on Asami accessorizing her outfits? Not cool. I mean, it's totally cool if you're gay, but it's not cool to lie to me!"

Mako sighed. He was going to have to tell her sooner or later. "I have to tell you something. I'm not gay, but…"

"But what? Spit it out, Mako!"

"I'm cheating on you."

"WHAT? WITH WHO?"

"FASHION!"

Then he sashayed out of the room.


	14. The Walk In

"Look, all I'm saying is that the airbenders need a cooler form of bending, I mean, us firebenders can create lightning, earthbenders have metalbending, and the waterbenders have bloodbending."

"I assure you, bloodbending is far from cool, Mako. You should know more than anyone. Plus, airbending is awesome all by itself!"

"That's not what you said when you didn't know how to airbend." Mako teased his girlfriend with a smirk.

"Shut up. Besides, didn't Meelo invent fart—OH FOR THE LOVE OF YANGCHEN!"

Yes, Mako and Korra knew that Bolin had Iroh over for some 'guy bonding time,' but they weren't aware that it entailed Bolin sitting naked on the couch, head thrown back, with an expression on his face that could only be described as pure bliss, while an equally unclothed Iroh's head bobbed up and down in Bo's lap, noisily sucking him off, hands fisted in Iroh's black hair.

The two didn't even realize that they had been walked in on, what with all the moaning and groaning on Bolin's part.

Mako immediately dashed out the door, shortly followed by Korra, but not before she grabbed some tissue that were conveniently placed nearby (wonder why?) for her raging nosebleed.

"You know, Mako, if you and Tahno ever wanna—"

"Don't. Even."


	15. Humanized

"Hey, Naga! Wake up, girl!" Korra hollered as she walked through the stables, raw meat in hand to feed her best friend.

But Naga wasn't there. Instead, there was a young woman sleeping, her long, intricate braid colored unnaturally white. She wore a short brown leather skirt, with white fur trimming and a tail-like thing on the back, furry white wristbands and boots, and a blue shirt with a trimming the resembled that of Naga's saddle. Her complexion and clothes clearly indicated that she was water Tribe.

Next to her, also snoozing, was a young man. His hair was also an odd color, but it wasn't fully white like his companion. It was flaming red, with white only on the ends and on his eyebrows. His tunic was white-collared and the same shade as his hair, with pants of a darker color, and he had a striped sash on, that also resembled a tail…Pabu's tail?

Needless to say, Korra was having a huge what the fuck moment right now.

She rushed over to the two sleeping people, and shook them. "Excuse me! Exactly who the heck are you?"

The two awoke with a jolt. "Korra! Korra! Is that you?" the woman asked her, looking frantic, and…scared? "Korra? What—how—where's Bolin?!" the man asked, the same fear and anxiety in his voice.

"Yes, I'm Korra who are you?!"

The two hesitated. They took a deep breath. "Okay, you won't believe us, but…it's me, Naga. And Pabu."

Korra stared at the two, and broke out in a fit of giggles. "Ha…haha…hahaha! Oh boy, I've got to tell Mako and Bolin, they'll get a kick out of this!"

"Yes! Bolin! Take me to Bolin!"

She left the stables, cackling madly, and returned moments later with a tired and irritable Mako and a curious Bolin in tow.

"Korra, what was important enough to wake me up so damn early?"

"Ssh, Mako, I wanna see what it is! It's making Korra laugh like Bumi—and that's a little creepy."

"Okay, okay, I'll show you. Those two—" she pointed at Pabu and Naga "—told me that they're Pabu and Naga, and they somehow turned into humans. Y'know, because shit like that happens." If either Naga or Pabu heard the sarcasm in her voice, they didn't show it.

Bolin and Mako fell silent.

"I can believe that," Bolin finally said.

Korra looked as if she had witnessed Bolin give birth to a Komodo Rhino.

"B-Bo! That's stupid…Mako, you can't possible agree with him!"

"I dunno, Korra," the firebender told her. "They _do_ look an awful lot like Pabu and Naga."

Now it was his turn to get that incredulous look from Korra.

_Uncomfortable silence. _

But then Korra finally caved. "_Fine_. I guess you can stay. But you better not try anything, got it? This is still _really_ weird."

Pabu and Naga nodded eagerly.

…

"So, Bolin, maybe _I_ can ride _you_ now?" Naga loud-whispered huskily in his ears, wrapping tan arms around the boy's neck

"Uh…" It didn't matter that she was once Korra's polar bear dog. As of right now, she was still a scantily dressed female, that was his age, and looked an awful lot like Korra…save for the white hair. But hey, that was just another turn-on for Bolin.

"No, Naga! Bad girl!" Korra yelled at her, prying the pouting Naga away from Bolin.

"But dogs are a man's best friend! Korra, you cock-block!"

Bolin was still very confused as to whether it was right or wrong for him to enjoy her flirting.

Naga telling him that even her hair 'down there' was white really didn't help the situation at all.

…

"So fire boy talks about me in his sleep?" Tahno asked Pabu, eyes narrowed.

"That's right."

"What about?"

"Something along the lines of Tahno…Korra…threesome…"

Tahno perked up immensely. "Now that—" he smirked, "—is interesting development."

Pabu smirked as well, finally getting revenge on Mako for all those times when he would pick on the little ferret.

**(I'm on vacation for the next 10-11 days, and then school starts two day later, so updates might not be daily, and I'm sorry if I haven't written a prompt you gave me, but I have my Avatar Tahno and my Mary-Sue Guide stories, and I have to update those, then I have lots of stuff to prepare for school, and it is very stressful for a not-even-seventh-grader child. I might update while on vacation, but I haven't been on vacation for years, so I'm pry just going to enjoy it. Love you! Don't forget to melt my tiny heart with reviews!)**


	16. Meet the Family

"Uh, 'Roh, are you sure this is a good idea? What if they don't like me…?"

"That's stupid, Bo, of course they'll like you. They have to, anyways."

…

They entered through the palace gates, where Bolin could spot a tanned young man off in the distance.

"That," Iroh said, pointing to the man, "is my younger brother, Lu Ten. Be warned, he's a bit wilder, like father…one second thought, I think you and him will get on well."

Lu Ten caught sight of them and began waving and grinning like a maniac, running towards his brother and Bolin. He had Bumi's wild hair, but it was jet black, and his tan skin was just a few shades lighter than his eyes.

"Hi! I'm Lu Ten, but you can just call me Lu. So you're Iroh's new boyfriend? I heard you're not the pole up your ass type either, gosh, I hope you can balance him out, he's _soooo_ boring. Oh, I'm his younger brother, I'm eighteen, and I'll be Firelord because 'Roh's too busy with Forces stuff, so yeah. So you're an earthbender? That's so cool! I've actually never directly talked to one, outside Aunt Lin, bust she's really scary. Care for some tea? "

Bolin saw a bit of Ikki in the future Firelord. But, Iroh was right. Bolin saw himself becoming great friends with Lu Ten. So far, so good. But there were more people to impress.

"Hi! I'm Bolin, but…you probably already know that. Um, what kind of tea?"

…

"So, what did you think of my brother?"

"Oh, gosh, he's awesome!"

"Yes, well, I got that. You two were talking for almost an hour. My sister will be a little harder to sway. She's very cynical, dry, critical, and—she's coming this way. Oh joys."

Ty Lee looked much like her Great Aunt, what with her brown hair, creamy skin, grey eyes, and perfect figure, but with her tone of voice, her mannerisms, and exceptional manipulation skills, she reminded Iroh of his _other _Great Aunt, Azula. Minus the evil of course, but then again, Azula turned good in the end.

"Oh, Iroh, back so soon? I thought the war might be longer, both a shame and a blessing it wasn't. I don't particularly like war, but at least I was free of your presence."

She suddenly realized that Bolin was there.

"Oh, dear brother, is this the present you have brought me back from Republic City? One of its finest men? Hmm, and this one is quite the lad. So well-muscled," she mused, circling around a nervous looking Bolin. "An Earthbender, I presume?" She asked, running a finger down his chest. Bolin nodded, gulping audibly.

"Okay, Hands off Ty, Bolin's mine."

The girl's devilish smirk was immediately replaced by a pout, making her dry disposition shatter immediately. "You always take all the good ones, fuck you, Iroh!"

The fourteen year old stalked off somewhere to go brood, in the noble tradition of her grandfather.

…

"You may enter the chambers of Your Highnesses, Firelord Ursa and Lord Bumi," a page told the two young men mechanically. They heard a loud cough from behind the doors, and the page rolled his eyes, and said, "Excuse me. You may enter the chambers of Your Highnesses, Firelord Ursa and…_Firelady_ Bumi…" Then he just slowly walked off, shaking his head at the antics of the Firelord's husband.

They both entered the room, and Bolin was very glad to see a familiar face.

"Commander Bumi!"

"Hello, son!" He jumped off the throne and wrapped Bolin in an enormous bear-hug. "Oh, Hi Iroh." He gave a bored wave to his actual son.

Iroh rolled his eyes at his father. Bolin on the other hand was glad to see a familiar face, and returned Bumi's hug. Noticing the Firelord and gasping, he ran out of Bumi's grasp immediately and went to kneel down at her throne.

"Oh, uh, hello Mrs. Firelord, Ma'am. I'm um…dating your son. Iroh, in case you didn't know which one…but you probably did. Um, well...yes. Oh, and I'm Bolin."

"Oh. You mean you're dating my _daughter_ Iroh? Figures. He's a priss, needs a manly man like you. I'm sure Lu Ten said about the same thing, yes?" Ursa remarked, amusement in her eyes at her indignant older son.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Bolin, m'boy, your stuttering. Been hitting the cactus juice?"

Bolin loosened a bit at Bumi's joke. "Well, you know, it _is_ the quenchiest."

Suddenly, and old man with a scar on his eye popped out from behind a curtain. "I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THIS ONE IS AMAZING, IROH!"

"Father?" Ursa asked, confused. An old woman followed behind her husband. "Mother?"

"Mai! Weeding preparations! Scarlet or Chartreuse for the robes? Oh forget it, we'll have both!"

"Uhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Uhh…"

"What?" Zuko looked around at all the slack-jawed people in front of him. "He reminds me of Sokka!" Then he skipped out the back doors of the chambers, mumbling happily about different kinds of cake.

Bolin tilted his head, and Bumi leaned over, whispering to the boy "Don't worry. He said that to me, too."

"Why?"

"I dunno…"

Mai sighed. "Iroh, gather your siblings. I think it's time I told everyone exactly how _close_ your grandfather and Sokka were."


	17. You're Worth it

"Pema, dear, what's wrong?"

"It's…it's the press! They keep saying these horrible things about Tenzin and me! That I only want to marry him because of his status! Mom, I…I don't know…what to do…I can't take much more of it, and—"

"Calm down, sweetie. You know, I think I understand what you're going through."

"Dad wasn't famous."

"Well, I was in love with someone before your father, Pema."

"Really now?" It was hard for Pema to believe. Her young parents were so in love, it was hard to believe that her mom's affections had once been projected onto another man.

"Yes, it happened when I was a teenager. I was still living in Ba Sing Se at the time. You see, there was this kindly old man who ran a tea shop, along with his nephew. Now, the boy was quite the opposite of his uncle. Serious, stoic, and always brooding. But he…he piqued my interest. And not just because of his good looks."

"He sounds boring."

"Maybe to you, but he was so different from all the others. For one, he seemed like more of a man than a boy. Anyways, he took me on my date. It was…awkward, to say the least, he told me he worked in a travelling circus as the juggler. But we kissed. And it was amazing."

"So, what happened? Why didn't you go further?"

"Well, I saw him, a few weeks later, with another girl in tow. He said that she was the circus' knife thrower. I didn't think much of it. By the way the girl was treating him, I was under the impression that the two were not on good terms."

"And you thought this because…?"

"Because she placed a slimy fish on top of his head, as a target for the sharp icicle that she threw his way. And she offered me a turn, too."

"Oh."

"But then, I saw him, months later, with the same girl, being carried in his palanquin to the palace."

"Why? Were they criminals or something?"

"No. He was Firelord Zuko, and she was lady Mai."

Pema blinked pointedly, several times.

"What?!"

"Yes. Turns out that bad-juggling, awkward, tea-shop waiter Lee was actually the Firelord."

"Lee?"

"That's what he told me his name was. Now that I looked back on it, the truth was pretty obvious. Some ditz I must have been not to figure it out, huh? I took him to that fountain, the one with the lights, do you remember?"

"The one in the middle ring that you took me to when I was younger?"

"Yes, the very same one. Well, I took him there, and the lanterns weren't lit. So he told me to close my eyes. When I opened them, the lanterns were lit."

"Mom! It was obviously firebending, how could you not know that?"

"Hey, hey. I'm sure it must be pretty obvious now, but this was Ba Sing Se, remember? The time of brainwashing and such. 'There is no war in Ba Sing Se,' and all that. I'd have sooner called him and his uncle airbenders than suspect them firebenders. It was just too…unfathomable."

"So when you found out that he was fire nation, were you angry?"

"Oh spirits no, Pema! I fully understood why he had to lie. I would have done the same. But less convincingly. I'm not that good a liar."

"So did you still chase after him?"

"Of course not, honey! I may have been airheaded back then, but not idiotic enough to go after what was impossible to have. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours to keep, forever. If it doesn't, it was never meant to be."

"That's stupid! You shouldn't have given up!"

"Zuko, or, _Lee_, rather, had never _actually_ had feelings for me. A kiss does not a love make."

"So are you saying that Tenzin and I…"

"No! Tenzin loves you! Why do you think he chose you over Lin Beifong? Over all the other girls that asked for his hand in marriage?"

"Because…I don't know."

"Because he loves you. You loved him, but you saw him with Lin, so you let it go. He left Lin, and came to you. Now you keep him. And _her_."

Jin rubbed her daughter's protruding belly. _A_ _daughter_, Katara had said. _And an airbender_.

"Yes," Pema mused, looking down at her swollen middle. "She is mine to keep."


End file.
